Humanoid
Prologue The walls... they seem to be closing in on me. Might be real I don't know anymore. Reality has been drifting away ever since that day I tried to help... Chapter One- Old Man Every day seems to be the same. Get up to the BUZZ of my alarm clock, get a cup of coffee, go to work. God I hate that office all i do is type binary. Well before all this I kid you not I was once a child. Other children Bullied me for no good reason and my parents were always at work. By the time they traveled the long way home they were to tired to do anything, so I was a very secluded child. Out the window of my room I saw a crippled old man hobbling his way across the sidewalk. Our town is known for its high crime rate so naturally some of the towns goons tried to rob him I rushed out of my home to go save the man when I told the gangsters off the just pulled a switch blade out and claimed, "Look kid we don't kill children but stay out of our way." I dashed at him and kicked his shin. He stabbed me in the shoulder and yelled, "I SAID STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!" The other gang members tried to calm him down. Someone must of saw it and she called the police. When they were running from the siren I noticed the old man was gone. By the time the police came I felt drowsy from my wound. The old man was out of my life forever. Chapter 2- Hospital At Life Savers Hospital I sat on the bed answering questions for the police I still cant remember what those are something like "what color clothes did they wear" ECT. Then in the corner of my eye I saw him the old man. I was still to unsettled to think so I walked in his direction as I walked the hospital room seemed to stretch into an endless corridor the old mans face warped from a cozy smile to a twisted grin. I could almost swear he didn't blink but come to think of it I'm not sure. I came to and the nurse had a bloody nose apparently from when I was trying to run out of the room. What just happened you ask? To this day I still don't know. Chapter 3- That Night My parents somehow had the energy to scold me from leaving the house. When I was free to go to bed I got out a pen and paper to record my dream. A little thing I do. My dream was to unsettling to write down on that paper but this is what happened Chapter 4 The Dream Most people would call this a nightmare but a nightmare is a form of dream. The first scenario was in the wood. This was weird since They are no woods near my home I live in the urban area and have never seen a wood. I had the strangest feeling I was being watched. Then the twisted grin of the old man appeared in the fog about a meter a way. I ran for my life. Then I closed my eyes. When they re opened I was in the sewers when not just the mouth but the whole face came from a grate to my left. As I was running away I tripped and fell in a hole. That's when I awoke... Chapter 5- Hallucination? When I awoke I was in my front yard. "How did I get here?" I wondered. As I looked around I noticed a rope hanging out of the window. How could I of done that in my sleep? I don't know. The rope stayed there dangling. I tried climbing back up but my muscles just wouldn't work so I decided to wait for my parents to go to sleep. Mom, sleep not likely. As I waited started seeing the man walking past the same spot but this time his face was just a big shadow covered by his hat. I walked up to him and asked him "why". He smiled and just disappeared. Chapter 6- Crazy I tried telling everybody about the man: Mom, Dad, Even the bullies (They just called me nerd and "asked" for my lunch money). I began rambling about him non-stop. Soon my parents got worried. Next thing you know I'm in a padded room for a month. They finally realized. I'm not crazy. Chapter 7- Reality? after I got home EVERYTHING was different the walls were bending the ceiling was falling and the table was dancing. Then I blinked. POOF back to being regular. Ever since then I've been blinking a lot more than usual. My parents thought all this was drugs. Even had me take a drug test. But the needle to me looked 10x bigger. Chapter 8- Fin Ever since my child hood I've been seeing things a strange humanoid shadow. Was it a shadow? everything jumps off the wall and a strange figure roams my hallway. The only thing is... It doesn't feel human. Category:Beings